Christmas Spider
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Spider-Man and his friends are headed to the helicarrier for a Christmas party when a blizzard hits and knocks the power out. The heroes are stuck at Spidey's house, and our favorite superhero ends up revealing a secret from his last Christmas. cover image is from here: /pin/547468898426618977/ its not mine


**I refer to Mary Jane as MJ instead of Spider Woman, because I'm so used to it. Also Miles. I just can't help it! btw, I am SO sorry for the code thing, I don't know what happened.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the people in Spider Man. or the surprise guests.**

 **...**

I pulled the mask on over my head, and looked around at my friends. "You guys ready?"

"Totally!" Venom yelled, punching his fist in the air.

"Then let's go!" I reached for the doorknob, but Miles grabbed my arm.

"Spidey, the news says there's a blizzard coming. Maybe we should wait until it blows over?"

Scarlet Spider rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? We're superheroes, I think we can handle a blizzard."

"Hang on," MJ Watson AKA Spider Woman said. "Maybe Kid Arachnid is right. Blizzards can be serious."

"It will be fine MJ," Venom told her. "I'm with Scarlet. We're superheroes, we can handle a storm."

Just then, the lights went out, leaving us in total darkness. Something grabbed onto me, and I yelped. "Nova! Can you-"

"Already on it!" Nova's voice came from somewhere to my left, but it was hard to be sure.

A bright blue light lit up the room, and I found that Miles was clinging to my arm. He noticed me watching, and let go quickly.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

I smiled at him under my mask. "It's fine. You weren't the only one who was scared." I looked over at the others, and Miles followed my gaze.

White Tiger and MJ had grabbed onto each other, and Venom and Scarlet were hugging tightly. Power Man was crushing Iron Spider.

"Can't… Breathe!" Iron Spider gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Power Man let him go, and he gasped for air.

Scarlet and Venom let go of each other, and Scarlet punched Venom in the arm muttering, "Punk."

Tiger let go of MJ, and went over to the light switch, flicking it off, then back on. Nothing happened.

"I guess we have to go outside now," Power Man said. "We can't stay in here with no power."

"Right!" I told him. "Come on." I twisted the doorknob, and shoved the door. It opened about half an inch, and I shivered as the wind blew in, carrying a few snowflakes. I opened it wider, and stepped outside. When I let go, the door slammed shut.

I couldn't see a thing, it was all just a blur of white and freezing cold.

I heard the door creak back open, and someone grabbed my arm, pulling me back indoors.

I brushed the snow off my eyes, and saw Tiger looking at me worriedly. She had snowflakes in her long black hair. She'd been the one to pull me back inside.

"Th-th-thanks T-T-Tiger," I said, teeth chattering.

Nova grabbed my hand. "Webhead, your freezing!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "N-no k-kidding, Nova," I said.

"Nova, go get some blankets," Iron fish told him.

"And flashlights," Iron Spider added.

"Why me?" Nova said frowning.

"B-because you're our h-human flashlight," I told him, smiling despite the cold.

Nova scowled at me, before flying up the stairs. Soon, he came back down with enough blankets and flashlights for all of us, and he passed them out.

I wrapped mine over my shoulders. "Thanks, Nova," I said.

"You're welcome. Can I stop glowing now?" he stopped without waiting for an answer.

We all turned on our flashlights, and sat in a circle on the floor.

"What do we do?" Miles asked. "We can't go anywhere."

"And our cell phones and communicators don't work," Iron Spider added.

"I guess we'll have to wait till the storm lets up," MJ said.

"What do we do while we wait?" Venom asked.

Nova smirked. "We could play a game."

I looked at him with suspicion. "What kind of game?"

"You either answer a question, or tell a story," Nova said. "It's like truth or dare. If you answer question, I'd ask a question and you have to answer honestly. If you answer story, you have to tell the craziest thing that ever happened to you on christmas, or if nothing crazy has ever happened, you can make one up. Sound good?"

I shrugged. "Sure, sounds ok."

"Great!" Nova smiled at me. "I suppose you don't mind going first?"

"Of course not."

"Alright. Story or question?"

I thought back to last christmas. It was definitely the craziest, and I did not want to talk about it. "Question."

"Why were you so late for decorating the helicarrier last christmas? You never told us."

"Yea, I wondered that to. Why were you so late?"

I looked around at my teammates. All of them were watching me with curiosity. "Is it too late to pick story?" I asked weakly.

Nova's eyes narrowed. "Oh no, you gotta tell us now."

"Tell us, tell us, tell us!" my teammates chanted.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. What happened was…"

…

I ran onto the subway, just as the doors closed. "Few," I said. "Made it."

I stood against the wall with my hands in my pockets. The train lurched forward, and I grabbed a pole to stop myself from falling.

I'm just gonna hold onto this, I thought.

The train pulled up to my stop, and I started walking towards the doors. But something was pulling back on my arm. I turned around, and saw I was still holding onto the pole. I pulled on my wrist, but nothing happened. My hand was stuck to the pole.

"Oh no. No no no no no! This cannot be happening." I tugged harder, but it was no use. I was stuck good. I leaned against the pole in frustration. "This is not how I wanted to spend christmas," I whispered.

I stood there, stuck, for twenty minutes, watching people enter and leave. Soon, the car was completely empty. I had to be in New York City by now.

The door dinged again, and I watched two more people enter the subway. I peered at them closely. "Hold on a sec. That looks like-" I felt my face go pale. "Oh no. This- this cannot be happening to me!" I closed my eyes. "Please, please, please don't come over!" I opened my eyes again. "Dang it."

The little girl had come over, sitting on the seat next to me. The adult with her followed. She grabbed onto the pole I was holding, and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Jessie."

"Peter Parker," I said, not looking her in the eye. I was seriously hoping she didn't recognize me.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

I sighed. "Manhattan."

"But the sub passed the stop already," Jessie said.

"Yea, I know. I uh…" I tried to think of an excuse for why I hadn't gotten off. "I um, I grabbed onto the pole, and put my hand in some old soda or something. Now my hand is stuck."

"Oh here, let me help!" Jessie grabbed my arm. "Ready?" my spidey sense tingled, and Jessie yanked on my arm, ripping it off the pole.

I yelled out in pain. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" I wriggled my fingers, and my jaw dropped. "You- you actually did it!"

"Of course she did," Zuri said. "She lived in Texas, and grew up on a military base!"

I looked at her blankly, then turned to look at Jessie. "Hang on. You told me that you learned a long time ago, never to trust a weirdo in a mask. Did you learn that in New York or Texas?"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not, I learned that in Texas." she narrowed her eyes at me. "Hold on a second. I told that to Spider Man, not you."

"Oh yea," I laughed nervously. "Did I say me? I meant Spider Man. We're really good friends, and he told me what happened so- you're not buying this, are you?"

"Not even for a second," Zuri said, crossing her arms and smirking.

My shoulders slumped. "Dang it. That was kind of a secret."

Jessie patted my shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Right Zuri?"

"Sure," Zuri said.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks so much! I appreciate it!"

"No problem!" the train screeched to a halt. "Oh hey, this is our stop!" Jessie said. Then she looked at me. "Hey, how are you planning to get to Manhattan?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. The subway, I guess."

"I have a better idea. Come on."

I followed Jessie and Zuri into the elevator of their penthouse. Jessie pressed the top button labeled roof.

When we got up there, Jessie put her arm around my shoulders. "Close your eyes," she told me. I looked at her oddly before closing them.

I felt Jessie pull me forward. "Ok, open."

I opened my eyes, and my mouth fell open. "Oh… my…"

Jessie laughed. "I know right? Come on, in you go."

I climbed into the helicopters passenger, and Jessie got in the drivers. Zuri climbed in back.

Jessie inserted the key, and brought us into the sky.

"I'm going to the helicarrier," I told her.

"Thought so," Jessie said.

"It's so cool you know how to fly this thing," I told her grinning.

She looked at me. "I don't know how to fly it."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, tightening my grip on the armrests and turning pale.

Jessie laughed. "Oh my gosh, you should have seen your face! You looked so scared! But really, don't worry, I can fly the helicopter."

I stared at her. "That was not funny."

"Yes it was," Zuri said.

We got to the helicarrier, and Jessie landed the helicopter.

I hopped out. "Thanks Jessie!"

"No problem, Peter." she winked, then flew off.

I turned, and ran inside the helicarrier.

…

"Hold on. These girls, Jessie and Zuri, know your secret identity?" Nova asked.

"And you weren't gonna tell us?" Scarlet scowled.

"Uh… yes." I rubbed the back of my head. "Can we continue the game now?"

The room was suddenly lit up, and Nova grinned. "Sweet!"

I stood up. "Come on, let's get to the helicarrier."

We all got up, and went outside to head to the helicarrier.

…

 **And I'm done! Don't worry, I've started the new chapter for one of my other fanfics. Just gotta give me time!**


End file.
